16 and Pregnant
by Illyriah
Summary: Renesmee finds herself pregnant at the tender age of 16  Adopted by nbrian72
1. Chapter 1

Having read the books. I wondered How Jacob and Renesemee would be able to have children before she would stop growing and stop aging. This is my take on how to solve that problem.

* * *

Chapter One

I stare at the ceiling, listening to the snores besides me. My mind wonders to what happened last night. It makes me worry about what might happen once we return home tomorrow.

If I were an ordinary teenager, living with my ordinary family, I would have no problems hiding what I lost, to the person sleeping besides me.

But you see I am no ordinary teenager, living with my ordinary family, and doing things a father fears most with my ordinary boyfriend. No, I am just as unusual, maybe even more so, as the rest of my family.

What fears me most about returning home is that my father can hear one's thoughts. It is not my thoughts I fear he might read I have had practice hiding certain thoughts from him. Jacob is the one who wears his thoughts on his sleeve, sometimes even intentionally just to spite my father.

Confused? Let me elaborate more clearly for those who don't understand.

I am half human, half vampire, living with my full-blooded vampire family. I was conceived while my mother was still human. My mother was turned after giving birth, an act that saved her life, as giving birth to a hybrid like myself is fatal to a human mother. My mother is the only known woman to survive a hybrid birth.

My father is a vampire with the gift to hear one's thoughts. He has the ability to hear anyone's thoughts even from a distance. The only thoughts he is unable to hear is my mother's. She is a shield. She can keep almost any physical and mental attack away from those she shields.

If you would count the years that have passed since my birth, you would only count 5.

But like I said, I am unusual. I may be only 5 in human years but I am physically and mentally 16. I do not grow at the same pace as a human child would. I have been told by our friends from South America that I will cease to grow once I reach the age of 17, give or take a year.

Not only will I cease to grow, but cease to age as well.

Besides my parents I live with my grandparents, two aunts and two uncles, all vampires as well.

The boy, or should I say man sleeping next to me is no ordinary man either. His name is Jacob, the love of my life. What is so unusual about Jacob and his tribe is that most of the males are shape shifters, natural enemies to my family and other vampires. I am what they call Jacob's Imprint. Because of me there has been an uneasy truce between our two families.

Jacob and I have spent the weekend in Seattle, celebrating our 1st year anniversary as a couple. Last night, or should I say a few hours ago we consummated our relationship.

This brings me back to my original train of thoughts: the problems that could arise at home.

Sighing I quietly get up a search for my phone. I'm going to need some advice on this.

Once I locate my phone, I slipped out into the hallway of the hotel we're staying. I search for the number I intend to dial: my favorite aunt, Alice. I listen to the dial tone waiting for her to pick. She does not keep me waiting long.

"Hello"

"Auntie, it's me"

"Renesmee! What a lovely surprise!"

I can tell her surprise is genuine. Auntie Alice can see the future of humans and vampires. Being a hybrid means she cannot see mine or the tribe's future.

"How is Seattle?" she asks me

"It's been wonderful Auntie"

I hear footsteps on the other end of the line. By the footsteps I can tell that it's Aunt Rosie.

"Is that my favorite niece?" she asks, clearly wanting a chat with me as well. I roll my eyes muttering that I'm her only niece. Auntie laughs at my remark while Aunt Rosie growls "impudent child'.

Desperately needing some advice, I tell her I need to talk to her in private. By the tone of my voice she immediately understands and tells me to hold on. The phone disconnects.

I sigh and wander further down the hallway, waiting for Auntie to call me back. Before I can even notice I have wandered out into the hotel parking lot. I frown; I didn't bring the car keys so sitting in the car is out of the question. I suppose Jacob won't like me damaging his car again, not that he's ever been angry with me. I spot a bench nearby and head towards it.

My phone vibrates, it's Auntie.

"Where are you" I ask her

"Just crossed the Canadian borders, so we have no eavesdroppers"

I take a few seconds collecting my thoughts, wondering where I should begin.

"This must be huge" she tells me "I know you Nessie; you are not one lost for words"

I take a deep breath before launching my tale of that happened finishing with what happened a few hours ago. Telling her my fears of coming home because Jacob will not be able to hide his thoughts from papa.

Yes I use French when addressing my parents, I've done that ever since our few years traveling trough France, after the Volturi debacle.

It's quiet on the other end. I hold my breath waiting to hear what Auntie has to say.

"Well first I hope you were safe" she tells me trying to be the adult figure, but her excitement in her voice betrays her.

I frown at her comment. We were not safe at all. But I wisely hold my tongue.

"As for your father, the best thing to do is to tell him yourself" she stops for a beat and chuckles.

"What's so funny?" I ask her.

"You worry about your father's reaction, but what of your two uncles? They will not take this lightly either"

Wow. I haven't thought of that.

We spoke for almost an hour coming up with the best course of action. We agreed she would leave tonight with uncle Jazz and will tell him what happened. We need him to calm everyone down if necessary. This would give him time to process what happened, and not be able to tip papa off.

Jacob and I will drive back to La Push together, where I'll be picked up by Auntie and uncle Jazz. We thought it would be best if Jacob and papa were not in the same room when I told the news, as well as safe in La Push if my father's reaction is murderous, seeing I am the only one in the family permitted to enter La Push territory.

I bid Auntie a good night and head back to our room.

After I slip back under covers, Jacob turns and looks at me.

"Hey" he says.

I notice by the clarity of his voice that he was been awake for a while. Still, I ask him if I woke him. He tells me he awoke when he heard the door shut. He heard me speaking to Auntie in the hallway and gave me the privacy I needed. I smile at him. He always knows what I needed, even if I didn't know it myself. I tell him about the conversation with Auntie.

"I'm not hiding in La Push Nessie, your father doesn't scare me" he says bemused

"I know you're not afraid of him, I am afraid what might happen"

"So we take a couple of good swipes at each other, what's the big deal?" he asks getting annoyed.

"You know the tribe will not take any attack on you, or me for that matter lightly, no matter that the reason is, or if it's just to let out some anger issues"

"Do you regret it?" he asks suddenly

I look at him, shocked that he would think such a thing. "No. I don't regret anything we do. Ever" I tell me. I take his face in my hands and kiss his lips to make my point.

"I don't want to anything to happen, that would put me in the middle of another family feud."

He chuckles "you're such a drama queen sometimes" He kisses my forehead. "Just like your mother"

I laugh out loud and slap his arm playfully "And you're just a dog"

He grabs his chest in mock hurt, and looks at me with sad puppy eyes, which only makes me laugh more.

"You're gonna pay for that missy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We turn onto the road towards La Push. I got Jacob to agree with our plan. He didn't put up much of a fight, he never denies me anything. We remain quiet for most of the drive home. We don't always have the need to speak to each other, we enjoy countless hours of comfortable silence. I yawn, staring out the window. We didn't get much sleep last night. Jacob is used to it, but I myself still need my hours of sleep.

We finally pull up and exit the car, to be greeted by Papa Black. I've always called him Papa Black. The first time I called him so, he looked at me funny and laughed "such a sweet girl, and well mannered to!"

It doesn't take long for our return to reach the other wolves ears. The Black house is soon filled with pack members. We joke and eat for a while till Seth walks in and sniffs the air.

"What's that smell?' he asks

The other pack member pause for moment and repeats Seth's action.

"I know that smell" one of them says "Someone had sex!"

The room grows dead quiet. Jacob has a sudden interest in his shoes, while I tried to hide my red face behind my hair.

Jared the ever tactless one is the first to notice our strange behavior grins evilly at me. I don't like that look.

"Geez the decent thing to do is to shower so the rest of us don't need to smell the stink"

"Hey!" I cry indignant "I always shower, you oaf!"

Jacobs groans, and I realize my mistake. The stupid weasel said it on purpose to lure the guilty party out.

Heads turn back and forth between Jacob and I. A few sniggers can be heard here and there but other than that, no one says a word.

Papa Black clears his throat "I see I don't need to ask if you two had fun this weekend, clearly you did."

I keep my head down not daring to look at anyone, especially Papa Black. I hear a chair move and someone get up.

"Well excuse me, I'm off fishing with Charlie" Papa Black says to no one in particular.

The room remains quiet until he leaves. A beat passes after the door shuts.

"Jake, you dog!" is all Jared needs to say and everyone in the room burst out laughing.

I'm still red as a tomato when I slide into the back seat of Uncle Jazz' car. He looks at me through the rearview mirror and I mutter "don't ask"

Auntie looks at me with concern and excitement and I give her a small smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine." she says trying to reassure me.

I remain silent and stare out the window.

On the drive home I can't help but think of the jibes said by the pack. While some made me laugh, others just made me blush even more. Blushing only seemed to fuel them on even more. When someone mentioned doggy style, I thanked the stars that Auntie called at that moment to let me know they were waiting.

I was barely out of the car when I was pulled into a hug by maman. She released me when I couldn't breathe. I look around searching for more familiar faces, when maman told me they were all in the house waiting for me. Uncle Jazz was already heading inside with my bags. I took one last look at Auntie, thinking of 99 bottles of beer, and follow him inside.

Uncle Em had his eyes glue to the TV, and didn't even glace up during his greeting. Aunt Rosie kissed my forehead before diving into my bags, inspecting my purchases.

She tut's when she pulled out something she didn't like.

"I am burning these Renesmee." she said with a disgusted look on her face "this color does not suit your skin tone, have I not taught you anything?"

I heard a familiar chuckle behind me and I stiffen. Surely my reaction will not go unnoticed.

"Don't be harsh Rose. Teenagers do tend to rebel" papa says as he kisses the top of my head.

Aunt Rosie growls and stalks off holding the offensive garment at arm's length.

Papa turns to face me and asks the question I've been dreading to hear

"So How was Seattle sweetie? Did you have fun?" he looks at me with expectation.

"I had sex with Jacob"

I clamp my hand over my mouth, horrified with my outburst. I wasn't meant to tell him like this. I would sit him down, be all cute and such before I broke the news.

I heard someone growl, surprisingly it wasn't papa, but maman who growled.

"Why that filthy overgrown mutt!' she seethed "When I get my hands on him, I'll neuter him myself!"

Not expecting these turn of events, I was glad that auntie took maman aside to calm her down. Knowing maman's in good hands, I look at papa, gauging his reaction. He stood there for a while with a blank look on his face. Nothing frightens me more than a blank look. You could never know what a person is thinking.

"papa?" I ask with uncertainty

My voice seems to shake him out of his stupor. He looks at me with a sad smile and caresses my cheek.

"I knew this day would come" I frown, not knowing what he means by those words.

He of course hears me, me smiles. "Don't you worry about Jacob sweetie, I won't hurt him."

Still not believing him, he says. "I'm not angry with him. After hearing his thoughts about you for 5 years I know he will never intentionally harm you"

I leap into his arms, nearly crying from relief. Yet I can't help but wonder if he is not angry, why he looks so sad.

"Because you're growing up too fast" he says, answering my unspoken question. "I feel like I'm losing my baby girl"

He pats my head while saying "let's go talk to your mother, judging from your auntie's frustrated thoughts, she is not taking it well.

That evening I called Jacob to let him know how things went. He gave me his custom "I told you so speech" and couldn't help but laugh at my expense. Seriously sometimes he really is a dog.

Maman calmed down after papa spoke to her. Even though it was a little too late she decided to give me The Talk. After this afternoon, The Talk wasn't so embarrassing. The only embarrassing thing was when I accidentally let my thoughts slip on how unsafe Jacob and I were. Papa caught those thoughts of course, but other than having a worried look on his face; he said nothing after I promised to be safe from now on.

To be honest, we never went that far again. It was impossible to do so, we were never alone afterwards. I have a strong feeling it was maman's doing.

Jacob came by the day after with his pack hovering in the nearby forrest line. All for naught as nothing happened, even maman managed to stay calm, although she did huff a few times, muttering about dogs and neutering.

Everything went back to normal for the first few weeks after the Seattle Incident as I like to call it. I went to school in Port Angeles, hung out with the few human friends I had, and did my home like a good girl. The rest of my free time went to Jacob either lounging about or chasing forrest fauna.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up Friday morning feeling exhausted. I turned off my alarm clock and hid my head under the covers, not wanting to get up. I don't understand why I've been feeling so off lately.

I didn't notice it till one of my human friend commented that I look so exhausted and wondered if I was ok. I hold her I was fine. But it did make me think. Why am I feeling this way? Am I sick? That is an odd thought because I don't get sick, I've never been sick a day in my life. My human friend wasn't the only one to notice my odd behavior. My family noticed too. For the past few weeks I've turned down going on hunting trips, preferring Grandmère Esmee cooking me dinner. Me eating as humans do is not an odd thing itself, I just don't do it often. Choosing only to eat that way during school hours, or if I'm in public with Jacob. If they do manage to drag me along, I give up halfway through the trip claiming fatigue.

I started to doze off again when maman entered my room. "Up Up, sleepyhead. School starts in a few hours"

I groan when she opens the drapes, letting the sunlight in.

"No maman. I'm not feeling well"

Before I know it, she yanks the covers off of me and looks at me with a slight panicked look

"You've never been sick" she says feeling my forehead looking at me trying to find something physically wrong with me.

"I feel like I haven't slept in weeks maman" I whine as I look for my toasty covers

"I'm getting your grandfather" she says stalking out of the room

I didn't care who she was getting, as long as she left me to sleep in peace.

I let out a whine when I hear voices coming towards my room. "Go away" I yell in vain

"Remesmee, may I have a look at you?" I hear the dulcet voice of my grandpere ask

"Just let me sleep" I mumble in reply

Grandpere turns to my mother in hush conversation while I drift off to sleep once again.

I woke up hours later, noticing it was dark outside. Wondering why my cover suddenly feel so heavy, I turn on my bedside light and see the extra blanket someone gave me.

Still I feel exhausted; I slip further underneath the covers. Staring ahead I noticed my phone flashing, I grab it, looking up my missed calls. 5 missed calls and 3 messages. I scan my phone to see who they are from, Jacob and one of my human friends. Too tired to deal with any of them, I turn off my phone and toss it aside. My stomach growls as I slip back under my toasty covers. Great, just what I need. Hungry, yet too tired to get out of bed.

I listened to see who is home. I hear papers shifting to my left, grandmere is home.

"Mère" I call just above whisper. A second later there was a small knock of my door

"Ma Cherie, how are you feeling" she asks as she sits down on the edge of my bed.

"Still tired mère, I don't understand what is wrong with me"

"Let père examine you when they return, they went hunting around sunset." she strokes my hair "you've been sleeping the whole day, you must be hungry" she smiles when my stomach growls.

She gets up and heads towards the door. "The usual?" she asks me

I smile and nod. Mère knows me well.

I was dozing when mère enters with a large tray of food. At the scent of the spaghetti my eyes snap open.

"Spaghetti Bolognese and cheese steak and fries" I said licking my lips "my favorite, thank you mère"

An odd dinner combination, I know, but it's the only human food I truly enjoy eating.

Grand'Mere sits with me while I inhale my food. She scrunches her nose at my blatant disregard of table manners, but says nothing.

I just finished the cheese steak, when I look up to see mère look deep in concentration.

"Is there something wrong mère" I ask her

Still looking thoughtfully she asks "Do you hear that humming sound?''

"Humming" I ask confused

"Yes" she replies "lately I've been hearing this humming sound around the house"

I listen for a humming sound, but can't hear anything other than my own heartbeat, and tell her so. Mère's eyes narrow for a split second, drops the subject.

"Jake has been worried about you." she tells me. my head snaps up at the mention of his name. "He's been here the entire day once he foud out you were feeling ill." she procedes to tell me.

"He left a little while ago and will return later" I cannot help but feel warm and fuzzy at the mention of his attentiveness towards me.

Feeling fully nourished yet tired, mère takes the dishes and tells me to sleep a little more until père returns to examine me. I nod and slumber once more.

I couldn't have been sleeping long when voices woke me from my sleep. I called out to the voices. My door opened and the foursome entered my room, the last one entering turning on the light. Mère asks me how I was feeling; I replied that I was hungry. She leaves for the kitchen promising me food. Père asks me once again if he could examine me. I consent by tossing my covers aside. Papa left to get père's equipment, and père asked me some questions.

Papa returned with père's bag and a machine I knew too well.

"Père, why would you need a sonogram machine?"

"Humor an old doctor, my dear; I just like to be thorough"

I frown but keep quiet. Meanwhile, Aunt Rosie walked into the room with a plate of food.

Her eyes narrow as she sets the plate down "Esmee is right, there is a humming sound"

She remains standing next to maman while père puts the jelly on my abdomen.

I look anxious, not like where this exam is going. I try to meet papa gaze, but he avoids looking at me. I look at maman, but she too won't look at me. If anything maman looks pissed. Fed up with the silence, I reach out to maman and place my hand on her cheek.

Through my thoughts I ask her what is going on, and that they are scaring me. Maman looks at me like she is about to bust out in tears and leaves the room. Not needing to reach out to papa I look to him for answers, but his eyes remain fixed on the machine. Not knowing what to do I stare at the ceiling waiting for it to end. Suddenly I hear my father speak

"Are you sure Carlisle?"

Sure of what I wonder, why isn't anyone speaking to me. I look at the monitor, of course I see something, but my untrained eyes don't know what to look for.

"Three" I hear me father say or perhaps ask père.

All three of them are now staring at the machine. I'm watching them while the truth dawns on me:

Fatigue

Hunger

Humming

Sonogram

Maman 'crying'

Seattle Incident

I'm Pregnant.

I stare horrified at the 3 people in front of me, not daring to speak. Papa frowns for a split second, he heard my panicked thoughts. Please papa, look at me.

"How many are there Carlisle" I hear Aunt Rosie ask "you are the expert here, but I see more than one" she looks at me with an hungry expression I don't understand

"Three, maybe more" came the reply

Aunt Rosie snorts "Figures, The father is a dog, no surprise she'd give birth to a litter"

Her comment does it for me. I burst out in uncontrollable sobs.

"Well done Rose" I hear someone say, I cannot tell who said those words, nor do I care.

I jump up feeling the walls close in on me. I grab my phone and run out of the house.

I hear papa and the rest calling after me, but I do not respond. I dash through the trees, speeding up my pace when I hear footsteps chase after me. I'm almost there, I tell myself, not daring to turn on my phone and call Jake, fearing the action will slow me down enough for them to catch me.

I can smell the tribe's scent getting stronger, and I know I'm close. I can still hear them calling and chase after me. Suddenly I hear large paws hit the earth nearby. I sob in relief, knowing that I can count on the pack to keep them at bay.

Finally the chase has stopped, I've crossed the border. I turn on my phone and press number 1; I barely hear the dial tone when he answers. "Jake" I sob into the phone.

It's all I need to say.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with his arms around me; confused as to where I am, I gaze around looking for some kind of familarity. I let out a breath I was unconsciously been holding.

I was in Jake's room.

Jake found me along the forest line that night, hysterically sobbing, muttering words like three and litter. He tried to get me to talk, but my sobs wouldn't let me. Viewing my thoughts did not help matters; my panicked thoughts showed him nothing but a myriad of chaotic blurry scenes, that lacked chonological order. He called the house but all he got as an answer was to bring me home immediately. Never having the patience for my family, he hung up on papa before he could say anything else.

Not knowing what to do for the first time, He called is Alpha-brother Sam.

Sam entered and got one whiff of me and left only to return with his wife Emily moments later. He dragged Jake out, claiming he needed to speak to him, and that I needed a woman's touch.

Sam laughed when Jake told him I kept mumbling about 3 and litter and asked him if he knew what I meant. He shook his head and told him that it wasn't his place to tell.

Emily spoke to me and calmed me down enough for me to fall asleep

Despite the situation I'm in I cannot help but smile. I snuggle up to him and close my eyes drifting off to sleep again.

The smell of food woke me up, I'm alone in Jake's bed and I frown, hoping he didn't go off and do something stupid.

Entering the kitchen I was greeted with the sight of Jake's entire pack occupying the breakfast table. Great, no food. Just what I need after finding out I'm eating for an entire litter.

"Good Afternoon sleepyhead" Jake says to me. I smile at him and snake my arms around him. "Hi" I reply softly. I wave to the rest of the pack, and get mutters and grumbles in return.

"I saved you some breakfast" Jake tells me while guiding me to the table. I smile at him gratefully when he sets the plate of food in front of me. Before I get the chance to dig into my breakfast, Leah jumps up and stares at me incredulously.

"You've got to be kidding me" she calls out to no one in particular

"What?" I asked gazing up at her confused. Surely I didn't insult her by sitting next to her.? Leah and I may have never been on good terms, or in her case down right hostile if she could get away with it. But this was just plain ridiculous.

Leah rounds on Jake "You managed to knock the hybrid freak up? She blasted at him seething in anger.

The rest of the pack turns towards me in shock at the revelation, seeking some kind of confirmation.

Jake looks at me wide eyed and asks me "you're pregnant?" not waiting for an answer

"When were you gonna tell me?" his eyes drift towards my abdomen, the pack parrot his actions. "How far along are you" They all look at me for an answer.

"I don't know" I answer quietly. "They gave me a sonogram last night to confirm their suspicions.

The pack turns to Jake wanting to hear his reaction. He was lost in thought, we all waited for him to speak. Leah shifting her weight from one foot to the other looking slightly uncomfortable. I'm glad to see she has the decency to be embarrassed for shocking everyone with her outburst.

"What did you mean with 3 and litter" Jake asked not really wanting to hear my answer.

My eyes widen and I blushed before I mumble "Père says that I'm carrying at least 3" Seeing his eyes widen in shock I quickly continue "Aunt Rosie said that because the father is a dog there's no surprise I'd give birth to a litter"

Embry desperately tried to hold his laughter and Seth already tumbled out of his seat, clutching his side. Jake looked at me for a minute before he strode over to me and wrapped me into a loving hug. The pack broke into applause

"Yes! We're getting a litter of puppies!" one said

"Yeah, we're one up on Sam! He only has one pup" another says.

I hear Leah tell the pack to give it a rest, and they continue stuffing themselves with breakfast.

After breakfast Jacob and I decided to head out to the tribe doctor to find out how far along I am.

He tried to get me to go home and let Carlisle finish examining me, but I refuse to go home and face the hostility.

She was a friendly doctor, Having recently moved here from another reservation.

'Congratulations" she said smiling at us "you're going to be the proud parents of quadruplets"

"Four?" Jake asks shocked, she nods. She tells us how far along I am and when the litter is due. She also tells us about the risks of carrying a litter this size to term and some other medical mumbo jumbo I don't care to listen to. I already know that with my and Jacobs genes, our litter will be born healthy.

We spend the rest of the afternoon quietly at his house, Jake trying to convince me to call home. After a few convincing words, I decide to call Auntie. I turn on my phone, it immediately begins beeping, 20 missed calls and 10 messages. I sigh, not having the patience to read them all, I press Auntie's speed dial number. Listening at the dial tone, I wait for her to answer, strange; she never keeps me waiting this long. After a while I get her voicemail. I hang up, panicked thoughts entering my mind. Have they abandoned me?

Are they so angry they don't want to talk to me? I nearly jump when my phone vibrates.

"Auntie" I say soon as I answer "Why didn't you answer when I called?"

"Hello to you too Renesmee" she says a little annoyed" I left for the border when you called, figuring everyone would hound around me once they hear it's you"

I can't help but smile; this is one of the reasons why she's my favorite.

I tell her what has transpired after I left. Leah's outburst, the packs excitement, our doctor's visit. She squeals in excitement when I tell her we're expecting a litter of four. She starts thrilling about shopping trips, and baby names. I tell her to hold off on those, as we won't know the sex for another few weeks, but she doesn't listen. I sigh; she's listing off baby furniture styles. Jake chuckles besides me. I finally get in edgewise, asking about everyone at home.

The excitement in her voice drops considerably.

"To tell you the truth, everyone is worried, hunny. After the shock died down, all they can think about is you safe at home." she pauses a bit, waiting for my reaction, she gets none.

"Listen Ness, No one is angry at you, I understand your reservations, especially after what happened, but I promise you, when you come home, no one will yell at you, or try to kill Jacob".

After some more baby chat, and promising her I'll come home tomorrow, I hang up my phone.

* * *

Auntie was right about no one being angry with me. Being smothered by the female members of my family before I can properly enter the house was proof enough.

Maman and mère sobbed with relief when we exited the car. After being scolded for worrying them, I was subjected to another round of smothering hugs.

Once the emotional reunion was out of the way, it was time for some serious discussions.

I tell père of my visit to the tribe doctor; Dr Lake confirmed that I was 12 weeks pregnant, carrying quadruplets.

My revelation causes a round of whoops and applause, but also concerned glances.

Père calls everyone's attention "multiple births are not rare among humans, in most cases resolving in twins and the occasional triplets" he started, looking pensive. "Quadruplets however is not seen as frequently, and are not without risk to both mother and children"

"Multiple births among the humans always carry certain risk factors Carlisle" papa adds to the conversation.

"Come on people!' Jake exclaims "With our genes, what in the world could go wrong"

"There are a number of things that could go wrong Jacob" père answers "we must keep into account that Renesemee is half human. And while she has never been subjected to human ailments, we should proceed with caution, and consider every scenario possible"

Jake grumbles in agreement.

"We must not also forget her vampire side" maman said. There are several mummers of agreement.

"I don't remember much of my pregnancy, but I do know that she grew faster than normal"

"Ah yes" père says thoughtfully "17 days of gestation if I remember correctly"

I snort. Père has no problem recollection anything. He's just being humble as always.

"12 weeks you say" he continues "we must figure out when conception took place in order to estimate the growth rate"

Everyone looks at us for answers. Jake wisely kept his mouth shut, but telling by the growl papa just emitted he's clearly thinking about it.

I blush profusely and mumble Seattle. Mère takes pity on me and elaborates my answer.

"I think what Cherie is trying to say is that the only occasion they had was in Seattle"

"6 weeks ago" Jake says with a faraway look in his eyes

"Jake, keep them to yourself!" papa growled at him. Everyone pretends not to know what papa meant by those words.

"Sorry" Jake says, not being sorry at all.

"Well that means that they are growing twice as fast as a human unborn would" père quickly continues, obviously wanting to avoid conflict.

"Think the best course of action for now would be weekly check-ups" He said "starting with tonight." He look apologetic towards Jake "I do not mean the undermine Dr Lake's expertise, I merely want to go into details and document it as soon as possible"

Jake waves him off, not in the least offended.

"Well that settles it." père says, rising up from his chair. "Now would you and Renesmee join me in my study for her examination?"

Everyone silently gets up from their seats to continue their activities.

"Get ready wolf boy" Uncle Emmet says as he slaps Jake on the back "You're gonna have puppies in a few weeks" He continues on towards the TV, laughing at his own joke.

Jake turns and winks at me as we follow père up the stairs.


End file.
